According to my invention, I have provided a new and improved mailbox decoration or decorative device which is in the form of a mail signaling figurine for mounted attachment to a mailbox flag. The mailbox flag on a customary rural type mailbox is rotatable 90 degrees from the horizontal position to an upright position. A stop is provided as an aid to hold the flag in an upright position.
According to further features of my invention, I have provide my decorative device or mail signaling figurine with means for attaching the mail signaling figurine to a mailbox flag so that the figurine can rotate 90 degrees with the flag together as the flag is moved back and forth for use in a customary manner. When the flag is in an upright position, the mail signaling figurine is oriented in an upright position and serves to provide an enlarged signal which according to my invention is in the form of a holiday decoration on the mailbox structure.
In the past, there has been at least one prior device that has been mounted on a mailbox for decorative purposes. Also, there have been different types of flags for use on mailboxes and in this connection, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,164. One of the decorative devices that has been utilized for mounting on a mailbox is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,631 where the patentee describes his signal device as shown and illustrated at 21 and 22 in the patent drawings.
One important advantage or my mail signaling device or decorative device on rural mailboxes is to provide a signal that can be seen for greater distances so that manual movement of the flag and the mail signaling device or decorative device will serve to notify the mail carrier as well as the owner that the box contains mail that needs to be picked up either by the mail carrier or the mailbox owner.
According to my invention, the signaling device that I have developed is for a mailbox and in particular for a standard U.S. mailbox typically used in rural areas, which signaling device indicates to a distant observer whether or not the mailbox has been opened. An important object of this invention is to provide a new and improved mail signaling device which not only serves to provide a signal for the mail carrier and the owner, but also serves to decorate the mailbox in an attractive way appropriate to the season of the year.
Still another object of this invention relates to a new and improved signal device for a mailbox which is simple in construction and operation. A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved signal device in the form of a decorative figurine which will indicated to a distant observer when a mailbox needs to be serviced either by picking up mail to be removed by the mail carrier or mail to be removed by the mailbox owner.